Choice
by Lolabean07
Summary: A drabble fic based off a prompt using Elizabeth Barrett Browning's Sonnet #43: How Do I Love Thee?


**AN: The other drabble entry to the JBNP Valentine's Day Contest.**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: Use of language and adult situations

Word Count: 999

She came to wakefulness slowly, relishing in the feel of his large body wrapped around hers. His size should make her feel intimidated, but she knew he'd never hurt her. He'd been an unexpected surprise when she'd been pulled into the world of the supernatural.

Everything she'd thought she'd desired ended up being completely different from what her soul and body craved. For too long she'd had a dream of what her perfect life would look like and she'd even picked out the perfect man to be by her side. It was funny how life worked – the man fate choose and the man she ended up choosing were two very different people.

Maybe that's why the use of magic was limited to the few. If only the magic had skipped their generation – then they could have chosen to be together rather than sneaking around behind their chosen _soul mates'_ backs.

Even though she hadn't moved a muscle and her breathing was slow and even, her heart rate steady – he'd sensed her waking. He stirred behind her, his thickly muscled arm pulling her closer while his nose snuffled her neck. His breath fanned against her skin which broke out in goose bumps. She trailed her fingers along his forearm, tracing the whorls of downy hair.

She could feel him pulling away; the moment over too soon. His attention pulled in the direction of his imprint. She thanked the gods that it wasn't like that for her. She couldn't imagine if her every waking thoughts and feelings were attached to _him_.

She didn't know what made her say her next words. Only that they'd been boiling inside her for a long time. She couldn't hold them back – it wasn't fair to either of them to continue to pretend things were getting better or easier when it was only getting worse.

"Stop thinking about her – she's not here, I am. When you're naked in my bed, holding me – I'm the one you think about. If you can't manage to do that, then maybe you shouldn't come over anymore," she snapped.

His sharp inhalation pierced the silence following her words. He swallowed against the lump which rose in his throat at the thought of never being with her again. He hated it – the imprint. His body pulled toward something he'd never wanted – his heart and perhaps, his soul, toward her.

She regretted her words almost immediately. His heart thundered against her back and she didn't need wolf senses to know he was hurt and confused.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

"No…I'm sorry. I wish I could promise that it won't happen again, but I can't lie to you."

Turning in bed so she faced him, her hand reached to tousle his soft curls – they made him look much younger than his eighteen years. His eyes were the color of liquid chocolate, much like the color of his wolf. Today, they shone with unshed tears; her heart clenched at the realization her words had caused them.

"If only there were no monsters or magic," she said. "Only us, this room, and this bed."

Growling, he tugged her closer, his lips kissing her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips. "Don't tempt me like that. We'd never get anything done."

"Who cares," she retorted impishly, a glimmer of naughtiness in her eyes as she pushed on his broad shoulder until he lay on his back.

He eagerly followed her lead, allowing her to direct their movements. Her thighs straddled his and his eyes closed at the feel of her soft hand gripping his length. A groan fell from his lips as she positioned his cock at her entrance before sliding down.

Her descent slow and deliberate while her hands rested on his chest. Once she was fully seated, she began to rock and make circling motions with her hips. It wasn't long before his hands gripped her waist, his hips rising to meet hers. He watched as she threw her head back, her long hair brushing his knees had him shivering.

All too soon, he felt her quiver around his cock, her center throbbing and pulling him deeper. He grasped her body and pulled her close until one couldn't tell where his skin ended and hers began. Their panting breaths intermingled in the air.

Their climax simultaneous as her nails dug into shoulders and his mouth sucked the soft flesh of her neck into it, leaving a mark. She collapsed on top of him. Their hearts thundered together and his preternatural hearing revealed their tempos were the same.

She'd managed to distract him, but it never lasted long enough. His eyes pulled to the small clock on her nightstand. 3:38 PM. Even though the clock was digital, he could still hear the loud _tick-tock_ as it counted down their time together.

Pulling out and gently helping her to lie in the comfort of his arm, he said quietly, "I have to go. _He'll_ be home soon."

She clung to him tighter. Her voice fierce, "I don't care."

Sighing, "It wouldn't be good for us to be caught – it'd hurt more than just you and me."

"Why should I care," she fumed, sitting up. They all thought she was quiet and meek, but only he knew the fire she held inside. "If it wasn't for this wolfy bullshit, _he_ wouldn't even know I existed! And you," she poked his chest with her finger while glaring at him, "You really want to phase for the next 14 or so years until your soul mate grows up?"

"No…but…."

"No, nothing. The way I see it, we've got two choices here, Quil. Either we end this now before we end up being torn apart by fate…or we tell fate to fuck off. So, what's it going to be?"

At the thought of never being with her again, of not having a future with her – his heart stopped. The choice was easy.

"I choose you, Kim. We'll break it together."

* * *

**AN: This will be continued, but in it's own story because this portion wouldn't fit into what I've written. I'll start posting that once I've got Dark Solace finished.**

3/2/13 1:06AM


End file.
